Tenpenny Tower
|image=Tenpennytower123.jpg| |type=medium |desc= |loc= loc.jpg |marker=Tenpenny Tower |leader=Allistair Tenpenny (Roy Phillips) |doctor=Doctor Banfield |merchants=Boutique Le Chic Vegyes, Berendezés) Cafe Beau Monde (Étel) Federalist Lounge (Ital) Gustavo's Armory (Fegyver) New Urban Apparel (Öltözék) |quests= Tenpenny Tower (quest) The Power of the Atom Strictly Business You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head A Manhandled Manservant |refid=00017F34 (Lobby) 0002263C (Lobby) 00017F33 (Suites) 0002263D (Suites) 000170E7 (Empty Suite) |cell=Tenpenny01 (Lobby) Tenpenny01Attack (Lobby) Tenpenny02 (Suites) Tenpenny02Attack (Suites) Tenpenny03Player (Empty Suite) }} Tenpenny Tower Megatontól Dél-Nyugatra fekszik. Ez az öreg hotel, most Allistair Tenpenny személyes szállodája, aki bárkit beenged, a megfelelő ár fejében - ghoulok kivannak zárva. Egy lakosztály válik elérhetővé, a Lone Wanderer számára, ha segít Mr. Burke megbízatásában. Mr. Burke az emeleten lakik, ahova a lifttel lehet elmenni, a porta mögött. Amikor először ideérsz, egy Roy Phillipsnevű ghoul próbálja meggyőzni az őrt az intercomon keresztül, hogy bejuthasson a bandájával a toronyba. Miután a ghoul feladta, rajtad a sor, hogy Gustavoval beszélj. Vagy rábeszéled szép szavakkal, vagy fizetsz neki egy százast, de ha éppen küldetésed vetett errefelé, akár azt is elárulhatod, hogy Burke hívott téged. Amint, beértél, máris megkaphatod a Tenpenny Tower küldetést Gustavotól. Története A Nagy Háború után az épület még mindig állt. Amint megtalálta, Allistair Tenpenny, a brit milliárdos előkészítette a munkálatokat, hogy visszaállítsa a háború előtti állapotába a szállodát.Még tiszta víz is van a luxus szobákban, ami igen ritka a Capital Wastland vidékén. Szerkezet Kívül Az épületet egy magas betonfal veszi körbe. Az épület mögött van egy lejárat a generátor szobába, még hasznos lesz a Tenpenny Tower küldetésben. A bejárattól jobbra van egy fedett hely, ahol az őrség alszik. Habár nem dőlt össze, de az épületen számos sérülést okozott a robbanás. Ezeket a részeket fémlapokkal és rudakkal erősítették meg. Ha a játékosnak netán nem lenne elég pénze, vagy nem akarna pénzt költeni a bejutásra, a falat egy ponton át lehet ugrani. Ez a pont a fal nyugati oldalán van. A falból egy darab leomlott, a törmelékre ugorva, be lehet ugrani a résen. A kapu zárva marad a játékos előtt, ha már hátulról bemászott. Ebben az esetben a két fehér hűtőre kell felmásznod, és innen átugorhatod a falat egy másik helyen. Belül Az első helység az előcsarnok lesz, a belépés után. Innen számos boltba el lehet jutni. A felsőbb szinteken vannak a lakások, a lifttel pedig a legfelsőbb emelet lakosztályait lehet elérni. Itt csak a legbefolyásosabb emberek élnek, mint Burke, Tenpenny, Irving Cheng, a Cheng dinasztiából és Susan Lancaster, a torony macája. Egy otthon vár a játékosra az emeleten, miután teljesítette a The Power of the Atom küldetést. Az üzleteket ki lehet rabolni, de a boltosok elkezdik azt gondolni, hogy az őrség nem segít a bolt védelmében, és elmennek. Ez azt jelenti, hogy többet nem folytathatsz kereskedelmet a toronyban. Viszont ez azt, jelenti, hogy követheted őket a tornyon kívülre, és ott megölheted őket a kulcsukért, anélkül, hogy bármelyik másik bentlakó ellenségessé vált volna. Lakosság *Allistair Tenpenny *Anthony Ling *Mr. Burke *Chief Gustavo *Doctor Banfield *Edgar Wellington II *Michael Hawthorne *Godfrey *Herbert 'Daring' Dashwood *Irving Cheng *Lydia Montenegro *Margaret Primrose *Millicent Wellington *Susan Lancaster *Shakes *Tiffany Cheng *Tenpenny Residents Zsákmány A tornyon belül *Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor on a desk in Susan Lancaster's room (NE corner of the third floor). *Lying, Congressional Style Tenpenny hálószobájában, egy asztalon. *Herbert Dashwood széfjében van egymini nuke és egy Bottlecap Mine tervrajz. *Tervrajz-Dart Gun : 2 darabot szerezhetsz belőle, egy helyen.Meg lehet venni Lydia Montenegrotól és Michael Masterstől a Boutique Le Chicben. A küldetés előtt Lydiától, utána pedig Michaeltől, ha beengedted a ghoulokat a toronyba. A tornyon kívül *Keletre a bejárattól van Willy üzlete (a pénztárgépen kívül), van egy Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor könyv. *egy Tumblers Today könyv, egy Magnum, egy lezárt lőszerláda, .44mm töltényekkel, egy levélfújó, és néhány stimpak található dél-keletre a toronytól egy romos irodaház/felhőkarcoló második emeletén. *Dél-nyugatra, a Warrington Állomás mellett, van egy Lucky's nevű vegyesbolt. Bent van egy Pugilism Illustrated könyv. Egy kirakati bábun, van egy Lucky Shades nevű napszemüveg. Egy üveg Nuka-Cola Quantum található a polcon. *Duck and Cover! nyugatra, egy összeomlott ház maradványaiban. Az első lerombolt otthon a toronytól nézve. A könyv egy polcon van. Kapcsolódó küldetések * The Power of the Atom * Tenpenny Tower * Strictly Business * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head *'' A Manhandled Manservant'' Jegyzetek * A legfelsőbb szinten tiszta víz folyik a csapból. * A toronyban van a második legtöbb élő növény, Point Lookoutot nem számítva. * Ha meggyőzted Tenpenny-t és a ghoulok beköltöztek, a legközelebbi toronylátogatásodnál tapasztalni fogod, hogy mindenhol ghoulok mászkálnak. Amikor erre rákérdezel, azt mondják majd, hogy egy "félreértés" következtében megöltek minden embert. Roy azt mondja, hogy a puszta törvénye szerint élve senki sem ártatlan.Michael Masters azt is elmondja a játékosnak, hogy ne is figyeljen a pincéből jövő bűzre.A pincében megtalálhatod néhány volt lakos holtestét a vad ghoulok között. * Amíg a ghoul maszkot hordod, végignézheted, ahogyan a ghoulok lerohanják a tornyot. A Könyvek ujra megjelennek, és bármit elvehetsz. * A Broken Steel kiegészítő telepítése után egy csapat raider fog megtámadni egy karavánt, amit a BoS katonái őriznek. Ez a toronytól nem messze zajlik le. Ha hagyod a raidereket győzni, a karaván újra eljön 3 nap múlva. * Ha lelököd a követőidet a torony tetejéről, visszatérnek az erkélyre, sértetlenül. * Ha nem robbantottad fel a bombát, még mindig beléphetsz az üres szobába. Az ajtónálló őrt meg kell győznöd, hogy találkozni akarsz Tenpenny-vel. Csak ki kell sétálnod, és kerülőúton bemész hátulról. Megjelenések Tenpenny Tower csak a Fallout 3-ban szerepel. A kulisszák mögött *A 1UP magazin meginterjúvolta Emil Pagliarulot, aki elárulta, hogy Tenpenny Tower tervezését a Fiddler's Green és George Romero ''Land of the Dead''je inspirálta. Bugok * Ha fast travelt használsz amikor a kapu nyílik, akkor a kapu örökké nyitva marad. Ezzel jó pár elvesztegetett perctől lehet megszabadulni. * Ha meg mezzeled a kapuőrt, és a nyakörvet is rárakod, többé nem tudja kinyitni a kaput, és a játék lefagy. * Néha előfordul, hogy a játék egyszerűen lefagy, amikor be akarsz lépni az előcsarnokba. * Ugyanaz mint az előző, csak a töltés áll meg, de a zene megy tovább. * Ha elfogadod a küldetést, rögtön megölöd Gustavot, és megeggyezel Roy Philipsel, hogy ki fogod nyitni az ajtót, utána minden embert megölsz, akkor azt írja a játék, hogy beszélj Roy Phillipsel, és csak mindez után nyitod ki az ajtó a torony alatt, a beszéd opció nem jelenik meg. de:Tenpenny Tower en:Tenpenny Tower es:Torre Tenpenny fi:Tenpenny Tower fr:Tenpenny Tower it:Torre Tempenny pl:Tenpenny Tower ru:Тенпенни-Тауэр (локация) sv:Tenpenny Tower uk:Тенпенні-Тауер (локація) zh:特佩尼大厦 Category:Fallout 3 places Kategória:Tenpenny Tower Category:Towns